Telephone calls have been traditionally been voice calls in which audio content is sent from telephone to telephone. However, telecommunication networks have advanced to allow enhanced calls that include other types of content in addition to audio content. For example, video calls that include both an audio component and a video component can be transmitted over a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) network using Video over LTE (ViLTE) technology. As another example, a real-time text (RTT) call can include the audio content of a voice call along with text characters that are transmitted in real time as a user types them.
In some situations, a user equipment (UE) device can downgrade an enhanced call to an audio-only call, either automatically or based on a user's instruction. For example, a UE can automatically downgrade a video call to an audio-only call if there is a problem with the UE or a telecommunication network, such as if there is insufficient bandwidth available to transmit the video component of the video call. As another example, a UE can downgrade a video call to an audio-only call when a user chooses to deactivate a camera at the UE during the video call.